Emma Drake
13,000,000 (Former)}} Emma Drake, better known as Captain Emma, is a Marine Captain. She is a well known marine captain in both West and North Blue. She is the wife of Frederick Drake and they have a daughter together. She is also a secretary for a well known marine base. Appearance Emma has blonde hair and green eyes. She is relative short and is very thin. Unlike her husband, she often smiles beacuse of his actions and personality, even though sometimes she gets annoyed. She mainly wears a Marine buckethat, she always wear something different to match the hat. When she's stationed at the base, she's wearing suits. She sometimes wears a cross. Personality Unlike her husband, she is very intelligent and she often questioning it beacuse of why she married her. She has a charming personality, she rarely gets angry. Even though she thinks her husband is stupid sometimes, she loves him to death. Unlike Frederick, she never harass her subordinates but she treats them with respect and would gladly sacrifice her life for his underlings. She often thinks but rather let Commodore Thomson the thinking. Se, like most marines dislikes pirates but belives that every human has something good in them. Everytime she fights pirates she knocks them out and puts handcuffs on them. She never kill any of his enemys. Emma and Frederick have a daughter together whom they love. Emma drinks alot of coffee and she rarely eats meat, thus making her husband very mad, but when she gives him the mean eye he stays put. She is the boss of her family. Relationship Ally Her husband Frederick Drake, they met when they were pirates. They got married when both of them got their promotions. She gave birth to her daughter when she turned 27. Commodore Thomson and Emma has mutual respect for eachother. They often agree that Frederick gets over hand, very so often. The unknown marine who made her choose the better path. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Emma has the best marksmanship in her division, but never use it in battle beacuse she doesn't want to kill her enemies. She only use it to shoot down a mast when she's sees a pirate ship. Hand to Hand Combat Emma is a very skilled martial artist, when she's facing her enemies she's using mostly kicks. Mostly of her attacks are shark-themed, beacuse of her husband ate the Hammerhead Shark fruit. * Shark Fang Kick * Shark Fang Knee * Shark Fang High Knee * Shark Fang Spinning Kick * Shark Fang Drop Kick Physical Strength Emma is strong in tems of physical strength. She is stronger than Commodore Thomas, but weaker than Frederick. Agility. Emma has an understanding of Soru and she can move really fast. She is faster than Frederick but slower than Thomas. Se has a great jumping skill, better than Frederick but Thomas has a better jumping skill. She can also do skywalk. Endurance Emma has a better endurance than Thomas but weaker than Frederick's. Weapon Emma has a small chain in Sea Prism stone from her cross that she use in her close-combat battle. She often ties her enemies so they can't escape. History Past When Emma was 19, she joined Frederick to become a pirate in West Blue and gathered a small crew. She had a former bounty of 13 million berries. A famous marine took them down with one strike. No one really knows who that marine was but apperantly s/he gave them mercy and Frederick was asked to become a marine instead of going to prison. When Frederick took that offer and became a marine, she came with him. Frederick became Captain at the age of 25. Major Battles Emma vs Unknown Marine Qoutes Frederick Drake "My husband may not be the sharpest knife in the box but there is a reason why he's the Vice Admiral. He is nothing to mess with" Emma to her enemies. Trivia Whenever there is a open spot for an Admiral she recomends her husband.